Rapid advances in electronics and communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of mobile communication devices. The extent of the proliferation of such devices is readily apparent in view of some estimates that put the number of wireless subscriber connections in use around the world at nearly 80% of the world's population. Furthermore, other estimates indicate that (as just three examples) the United States, Italy, and the UK have more mobile phones in use in each country than there are people living in those countries.
For mobile communication devices, power management is an important consideration. Mobility and portability require that such devices be battery powered. User convenience requires that battery life be very long. This in turn requires that current drain from the battery be minimized to maximize the time before battery recharge is required. Accordingly, there is a need for improved power management in mobile communication devices.